


[Podfic] The Absence of the Spoken Word

by goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Durin Family Angst, Durin Feels, Iglishmêk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/goldberry-in-the-rushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo notices something odd about how Fili and Kili interact, Thorin notices Bilbo's interest. An unusual study of the Durin family dynamics and a look at the youngest company members childhood. Non-shipping fic, just good old family interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Absence of the Spoken Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Absence of the Spoken Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909367) by [goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/goldberry-in-the-rushes). 




End file.
